SPEAK QUICKLY!
by Goldleaf
Summary: KAPITEL 12!!! Und doch nicht das letzte. Ich glaube, es geht weiter... wollt ihr das? Slash L/E und.... *SURPRISE*
1. Eine Begegnung

Speak quickly!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Tolkien'schen Figuren, ich leihe sie aus wie die Panzer früher bei meinem Freund Rolfo und spiele mit ihnen in meinem kleinen Sandkasten. Wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin, gebe ich sie zurück - leicht beschädigt, aber noch zu gebrauchen. ;-)  
  
Ich profitiere in keinster Weise von meinen Geschichten, außer, dass sie mir Spaß machen und hoffentlich auch noch anderen!  
  
Pairing: Legolas und wer wohl? SPEAK QUICKLY!!! (Seht euch den englischen Kinotrailer für Two Towers an, dann wisst ihr, wer es ist....... )  
  
Rating: R, kann ich jetzt schon versichern.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Legolas ist mit den beiden anderen Gefährten Aragorn und Gimli unterwegs, um Merry und Pippin aus den Händen der Uruks zu befreien. Dabei geraten sie in die Riddermark... und da Aragorn und Gimli nie zur Stelle sind, wenn man sie mal bräuchte (denken wir nur an den Auftritt des Höhlentroll in Moria, wo Aragorn ein nettes kleines Schläfchen gehalten hat! Oder an Lorien, als Gimli so laut atmete, dass... bekannt, nä?), muss sich Legolas alleine mit einem gewissen Herren herum.----schlagen..... was auch immer.... Abenteuer.... Geschichten!  
  
Enjoy and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Was sucht ein Elb allein in der Riddermark? SPRICH RASCH!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas fühlte Hände, die seine Handgelenke packten. Seine Hände wurden über seinen Kopf gehalten und auf harte Baumrinde gedrückt. Hinter ihm presste sich ein starker Körper an ihn, heißer Atem strich über seinen Nacken.  
  
"Was sucht ein Elb hier alleine in der Riddermark? Sprich rasch!"  
  
Eine herrische und unfreundliche Stimme drang an seine Ohren, Legolas versuchte die Überraschung zu verbergen, die ihn überkam. Er hatte nicht auf die Schritte reagiert, die sich ihm näherten, dachte er doch, es sei Aragorn, der ihn gesucht hatte. Doch dies war nicht Aragorn. Dies war - ein Fremder.  
  
"Ich bin nicht alleine", entgegnete der Elb und versuchte sich loszumachen, doch die Hände des Mannes glichen Schraubstöcken.  
  
"Ich sehe nur dich. Also was ist deine Angelegenheit hier? Ich frage ungern ein zweites Mal!"  
  
Legolas schwieg und der Druck auf ihn nahm zu.  
  
"Du ziehst es also vor zu schweigen? Nun gut, es gibt Mittel und Wege, dich zum Sprechen zu bringen!"  
  
Legolas spürte, wie eines seiner Handgelenke losgelassen wurde, dies gereichte ihm aber nicht zum Vorteil, da der Mann ihn so stark an den Baumstamm presste, dass er sich trotz freier Hand nicht bewegen konnte. Stattdessen wurde ein Messer an seinen Hals gehalten.  
  
"Ich frage ein letztes Mal: Welche Angelegenheiten haben dich in die Riddermark geführt?"  
  
Legolas antwortete nicht.  
  
Aragorn und Gimli würden ihn finden - hoffentlich bald.  
  
  
  
---- wenn ich weiterschreiben soll, reviewt. Sonst schreib ich zwar auch weiter, veröffentliche aber nicht!  
  
:: gemeines Grinsen:: 


	2. Die Reiter

Nun gut, der zweite Teil. Gewidmet meiner lieben Nervensäge Jesaja, damit sie mich in ihrer neuen Story leben lässt bzw. gar nicht erst einbezieht ::grins::  
  
  
  
2. Die Reiter  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas wurde bewusst, dass sich um ihn und seinen Angreifer herum eine ganze Schar berittener Krieger versammelt hatten. Er schaffte es, den Kopf kurz nach hinten zu drehen, bevor ihn eine harte Hand wieder mit dem Gesicht zum Baumstamm drehte, und konnte in diesem kurzen Augenblick sehen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte: Mit Menschen - Reitern, die alles andere als friedlich aussahen, gerüstet, wild. Lange blonde Locken quollen aus den Helmen der Männer und Legolas beschloss, sich vorübergehend der Übermacht zu beugen, bis er eine gute Möglichkeit hatte zu entkommen.  
  
Das Messer an seinem Hals begann sich unangenehm in seine Haut einzugraben, die Barriere zu durchbrechen. Der Elb atmete hörbar lauter, schwieg jedoch noch immer.  
  
"Ich werde dir jetzt den Hals durchschneiden, Elb!" drohte die Stimme hinter ihm und Legolas zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass genau dies geschehen würde, wenn er nicht endlich sprechen würde. Doch was konnte er sagen, ohne die anderen in Gefahr zu bringen, ohne einem möglichen Feind zu verraten, was sein wahrer Auftrag sei? Vielleicht waren die blonden Reiter mit Sauron verbündet, vielleicht Späher Sarumans, vielleicht...  
  
"Ich habe mich verirrt!" brachte er hervor, ein mühsames Stöhnen unter der Drohung der Klinge.  
  
"Verirrt!" Die Stimme hinter ihm wiederholte sein Wort spöttisch, um dann laut zu lachen. "Verirrt! Das ist wirklich eine gut ausgeklügelte Ausrede, Elb! Woher kommst du und wie ist dein Name?"  
  
"Das - das möchte ich nicht sagen, mit Verlaub!" antwortete Legolas. Sofort spürte er erneut die scharfe Klinge, diesmal musste sie bereits geschnitten haben, denn er konnte einen stechenden Schmerz wahrnehmen.  
  
"Dann stirb jetzt, Elb!"  
  
Legolas riss sich in einer letzten aufbäumenden Kraftanstrengung los und schlug seinem Angreifer das Messer aus der Hand. Sofort richteten sich die Speere der ganzen Truppe auf ihn. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinem Angreifer ins Gesicht und sah in wilde blaue Augen, die in einem blondbärtigen Gesicht blitzten, das von langen hellblonden Locken umweht war. Eine ausgeprägte Nase war von einem Teil des Helmes verdeckt, der in Form eines Pferdekopfes herabragte. Vom Helm des Mannes flatterte ein ebenso blonder Pferdeschweif.  
  
Ebenso verwundert starrte der Mann zurück, niemand wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Die Speere auf sich gerichtet rührte sich Legolas nicht, aber er wandte den Blick nicht ab.  
  
Dann geschah etwas Seltsames.  
  
Der blonde Krieger streckte seine rechte Hand aus und berührte das Kinn des Elben. "Ich denke, ich werde dich nicht töten, Elb", sprach der Mann dann, "ich glaube, mir ist etwas Besseres eingefallen."  
  
  
  
t.b.c. - wenn genug Leutchen weiterlesen wollen. ::zuckersüßes Lächeln:: 


	3. Rohan

Kapitel 3: Rohan  
  
A/N: Alle mögen jetzt bitte den Escape-Knopf drücken, die was gegen Slash haben. Ihr seid gewarnt, jetzt geht's los. Weitere Warnungen: BDSM, deftige Sprache. Im Übrigen gehe ich hiermit einem Plotbunny nach, das ich Red Autumn verdanke. Red Autumn's grandiose Fics könnt ihr auf Nindaiwe.com lesen, in der NC-17-Abteilung. Ich beziehe mich auf Mirkwood's impasse und meinen Kommentar in den Reviews dazu. Red autumn wurde dieses Fic von mir in Mailkontakt avisiert, ich überlege auch, ob ich es ins Englische übersetzen werde.  
  
Also, dieses Kapitel ist Red Autumn gewidmet! Und allen kreischenden Leggy- Girls, die hoffentlich sich mit Abscheu wenden! ::fieses Grinsen:: dies wird allerdings erst in Kapitel 4 geschehen.  
  
Im übrigen wird dies das Kapitel 3a, sozusagen. Soll ich wirklich weiterschreiben, überlegt es euch SEHR gut!!!!!  
  
Flames welcome!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas kämpfte gegen seinen Ekel an. Er war gezwungen worden, auf dem Pferd seines Angreifers zu sitzen, vor ihm. Seine Hände waren gefesselt worden und damit er nicht herunterfiel, hielt ihn der blonden Mann mit seinem linken Arm umschlungen, und dies verlangte von dem Elben äußerste Beherrschung, da er jeden körperlichen Kontakt vermeiden wollte - und doch nicht konnte.  
  
Die Reiter ritten wie die Wilden. Legolas wurde eng an den Körper des Mannes gepresst und konnte sogar dessen Herzschlag spüren. Der Arm, der sich um ihn schlang, hatte etwas Besitzergreifendes an sich, und genau so fühlte sich der Elb. Als Beute. Wehrlos, hilflos, ausgeliefert. Die Alternative hieß sofortiger Tod, und damit war niemandem genutzt. Legolas schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich, weit weg zu sein.  
  
Dieser Arm.  
  
Legolas starrte auf ihn.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine gefesselten Handgelenke.  
  
'Ich glaube, mir ist etwas Besseres eingefallen:'  
  
Diese Worte hallten tief in Legolas' Innerstem.  
  
Etwas Besseres als Tod. Etwas Schlimmeres als der Tod. Was konnte es sein...  
  
Er konnte den Atem des Mannes in seinem Nacken spüren. Dicht an ihn gepresst, seine Haare mussten in sein Gesicht wehen. Dieser Arm. Gnadenlos hielt er ihn fest. Besitzergreifend. Stark. Ein Mensch, ein Mann, ein blonder Barbar!  
  
Aragorn und Gimli.  
  
Sie würden ihn vermissen. Wie überaus peinlich und grauenvoll, wenn sie entdeckten, was mit ihm geschehen war! Entführt von einer Herde wilder, barbarischer Menschen. Kein Zeichen, an das sich der Elb erinnern konnte, das darauf hinweisen würde - außer einem Pfad von Pferdespuren. Zu Fuß würden ihn die beiden Gefährten in Tagen erst erreichen... wenn sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machen würden, ihm zu folgen! Er war nicht wirklich wichtig. Es waren Merry und Pippin, um die sich die beiden kümmern sollten... er würde hier schon irgendwie herausfinden. Irgendwie.  
  
  
  
Nach Stunden, die Legolas wie Ewigkeiten erschienen, erreichten die Reiter eine Festung auf einem Berge. Die Dächer waren von Giebeln geziert, die in Pferdeköpfen ausliefen, alles in dieser Stadt schien etwas mit diesen Tieren zu tun zu haben - und reich geschmückte Tore empfingen sie.  
  
Die Reiter stiegen ab, als sie durch die Innenpforte der Festung gekommen waren, und Legolas fühlte sich von unnachgiebigen Händen festgehalten, mehr vom Pferd gezerrt als dass ihm beim Abstieg geholfen wurde.  
  
"Willkommen in Rohan, Elb. Du wirst mir jetzt folgen!"  
  
Sein Enführer - ein anderes Wort wollte Legolas nicht einfallen - packte ihn grob an seinen Haaren und stieß ihn in die von ihm gewünschte Richtung.  
  
Sie betraten einen Palast.  
  
Legolas war verwundert, doch es handelte sich offensichtlich um einen Palast. Was bedeutete dies alles?  
  
Ohne Umschweife wurde er eine Treppe hochgedrängt und eine Tür öffnete sich, die in ein großes Zimmer führte, das mit wenigen Einrichtungsgegenständen, die wie alles hier grob, aber reich verziert und auf ihre Art und Weise wunderschön waren, bestückt war.  
  
Sein Enführer nahm den Helm ab.  
  
Legolas stand vor ihm, fragender Blick, doch er wollte nicht sprechen.  
  
Eine Masse goldblonder Locken, von einem Band zusammengehalten, floss dem Mann über seine Schultern. Eine wilde, ungebändigte Schönheit offenbarte sich dem Elben, blitzende blaue Augen, von zornigen blonden Brauen umwölkt, eine scharfe Nase und ein energischer Mund. Blonder Bart wob sich um den unteren Teil des Gesichtes und halbgeöffnete Lippen offenbarten weiße, gesunde Zähne.  
  
"Knie nieder!" fuhr der Mann ihn an und Legolas starrte entsetzt in die funkelnden Augen des Blonden.  
  
"Du verstehst mich doch, Elb? Du sprichst unsere Sprache. Du hast es mir vorhin bewiesen. Knie nieder vor mir, wenn ich mit dir rede, und wage es nicht, mich so anzusehen, senke deinen Blick!"  
  
Legolas spürte, wie ihm Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er senkte seinen Blick und blieb stehen.  
  
Der Mann trat langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte erneut seine Hand nach dem Elben aus, um nach seinen Haaren zu greifen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wand er die langen Haare um seine Faust und zog Legolas mit Gewalt daran auf den Boden.  
  
"Du musst noch viel lernen, Elb!" flüsterte Legolas' Entführer mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und ließ den Elben erst los, als dieser vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. "Du hättest knieen können. Wenn du lieber auf allen Vieren kriechst, sei es dir gerne gewährt!"  
  
"Was willst du von mir?" fragte Legolas mit leiser Stimme, in der noch der Schmerz nachschwang, den er eben erlitten hatte.  
  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"  
  
Der blonde Mann lachte polternd, dann öffnete er seinen Gürtel. 


	4. Schwarzes Feuer

Kapitel 4: Schwarzes Feuer  
  
A/N: Wie angekündigt, jetzt Kapitel 3b, sozusagen. Ich gebe mich frei zum Abschuss, aber dieses Plotbunny kreiste zu lange in meinen Venen, um den schlechten Übersetzer des Filmes "Die Gefährten" zu bemühen...!  
  
Warnungen: Non-con ::nun ja:: , Slash, nicht zu graphische Schilderungen diverser... Dinge... was auch immer... Abenteuer... Geschichten! Alles noch im R-Bereich.  
  
Jesaja, ich fühle mich ja langsam richtig bedroht.... ::gemeines Lächeln:: hoffentlich gefällt dir das hier auch noch!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Gürtel fiel zu Boden.  
  
Legolas richtete sich auf, wagte nicht, den Blick zu erheben.  
  
Ja, er wusste, was auf ihn zukam.  
  
Und er wünschte sich eine schleunigste Ohnmacht, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, dies zu ertragen,ohne das Schicksal der Elben zu erleiden, das für diesen Fall unausweichlich vorgesehen war...  
  
Doch seine Sinne blieben ihm erhalten, ja, sogar auf besonders unangenehme Art und Weise schienen sie geschärfter denn je zu sein. Der Geruch des Mannes stieg ihm in die Nase, und befremdet nahm er wahr, dass es kein unangenehmer Geruch war, sondern etwas, das ihn in tieferen Schichten berührte. Er bemühte sich, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen, das in ihm aufstieg, ein ungebetener Gast, aber die Gegenwart des blonden Mannes, dessen unglaubliche Anwesenheit war zu überwältigend, als dass der Elb sich willentlich dagegen verschließen konnte.  
  
Es traf ihn unvorbereitet, als der Mann seinen Kopf nahm und ihn in seinen Schoß presste.  
  
Es traf ihn unvorbereitet, als er erobert wurde in einer Art und Weise, wie es ihm noch nie widerfahren war.  
  
Und es traf ihn unvorbereitet, dass er keinen Widerstand leistete... sondern dass er spürte, wie sich sein Herz verfinsterte in dunklen Wogen, die sich seiner bemächtigten, sich in ihm breitmachten, ungewünscht und ungebeten, und unbekämpfbar.  
  
Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, und er schloss seine Augen und -  
  
gab sich hin.  
  
Schwarzes Feuer loderte in ihm, als er sich verlor, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nicht sterben würde.  
  
Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
  
  
Er würde leben.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
So, da ist es, das böse Plotbunny. Wie soll's weitergehen?  
  
Schminkt euch ab, dass der edle Aragorn Legolas rettet. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich von vornherein ausschließe.  
  
Ansonsten... Vorschläge willkommen, wobei ich gestehe, dass ich durchaus schon was im Auge habe.  
  
So, nun genießt die Premiere, und besonders Mr. Speak-Quickly... !!!!! 


	5. Erkenntnis

Kapitel 5: Erkenntnis  
  
Nun der Teil, den ich Red Autumn avisierte. Ich fühlte mich quasi gezwungen, innerlich, es zu schreiben. Ich hab die Nase so voll von all diesen Fluff-Stories, in denen sich Aragorn und Legolas verliebt in die Augen sehen - es wird mal Zeit für was anderes, aber HALLO!!!  
  
Flames: Her damit, ich lache eh nur drüber. Ein richtig gutes Flame ist besser als ein liebes Review! Entzündet euch, ihr Geister... an dem, was ihr nun zu lesen bekommt!  
  
Warning: Legolas OOC (naja, wer weiß... vielleicht dachte er solche Dinge? Tolkien schrieb's nicht, ich schreibe es.), oberflächlich Non-con., deftige Sprache. Das R-Rating ist verdient.  
  
Kinders bitte weglesen, macht lieber ein Überraschungsei auf.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas blieb einfach auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
Erschöpfung und Leere machten sich in ihm breit, dazu das Gefühl, dass etwas passiert war, was in ihm etwas ausgelöst hatte, das nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war.  
  
Unschuld - verloren.  
  
Die Unschuld, zu glauben, zu wissen, was man wolle, wer man ist, wo man steht - die Unschuld, ein Bild von sich zu haben, an das man sich festhalten konnte.  
  
Stattdessen - hier lag er. Auf dem harten Holzboden eines Zimmers in einer unbekannten Stadt, an den Handgelenken gefesselt, zwar vollkommen bekleidet, aber dennoch -  
  
missbraucht?  
  
War das das Wort, das er brauchte, um seinen aufgewühlten Zustand zu beschreiben?  
  
Der Geschmack, der zunächst nur auf seiner Zunge war, breitete sich aus in seinem ganzen Körper, wie ein langsam wirkendes Gift. Das Fremde, der Andere, der sich gewaltsam Eintritt verschafft hatte in sein Leben... mit welchem Recht?  
  
Legolas zog seine Beine eng an sich. Er zitterte.  
  
Es war keine Kälte.  
  
Es war auch keine Angst oder Furcht.  
  
Der Elb betrachtete schonungslos seine Seele, und er gestand sich ebenso schonungslos ein, dass es Erregung war, die ihn zittern ließ. Jemand hatte gewagt, seine Eisschicht zu durchbrechen. Und das Gift kreiste nun in ihm.  
  
  
  
Stunden vergingen, in denen nichts geschah, in denen Thranduils Sohn sich selbst und seinen Gedanken überlassen war. Kriechende, langsame Stunden, in denen sich Legolas selbst sehen konnte, in denen er es endlich wagte, sich einzugestehen, dass sein Leben als verwöhnter Kronprinz beendet war. Und endlose Zeit, sich zu fragen, wie es weitergehen würde.  
  
Seine Grübeleien wurden schlagartig beendet, als die Tür aufflog und ER wieder im Zimmer stand.  
  
Der Namenslose.  
  
Legolas senkte seinen Kopf und fragte dann leise: "Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Er konnte nicht sehen, dass ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln über das Gesicht des Blonden huschte, der nach einer Weile antwortete: "Ich bin Eomer. Und wie nennt man dich?"  
  
"Legolas. Legolas Thranduilion." Kronprinz von Düsterwald, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, er wusste aber, dass die Erwähnung seines Zunamens wo auch immer in Mittelerde erkennen ließ, wer er war.  
  
Und so war es auch.  
  
Eomer lachte, dann trat er zu Legolas heran und hob sein Kinn an. Legolas' blaue Augen sahen direkt in die des blonden Mannes. "Legolas Thranduilion. Das Prinzchen aus Düsterwald. Welch Fang. Bricht jetzt ein Krieg aus?" Er lachte wieder, streichelte das Kinn des Elben, jedoch ohne Zärtlichkeit.  
  
"Legolas, Legolas", wiederholte er sinnierend, dann packte er erneut in die blonden Haare des Elben. "Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, ich werde es nicht rückgängig machen, kann ich auch nicht. Du bist unerlaubt in unser Gebiet eingedrungen, und dies ist dein Fehler gewesen. Und ich gestehe, du gefällst mir. Wo ich schon so weit gegangen bin, kann ich durchaus auch noch weiter gehen."  
  
Er zog Legolas hoch, hoch zu sich. Auge in Auge standen sich die beiden gegenüber, Legolas senkte dieses Mal den Blick nicht. Er spürte, wie sein Atem schneller wurde, durchbohrt von diesem Blick. Unerlaubt meldete sich sein Körper, und als Eomer sich an ihn presste, wurde sich Legolas dessen auch voll und ganz bewusst. Da gab es nichts mehr zu verbergen, da gab es nichts zu verstecken, es war einfach nur offensichtlich, was er fühlte.  
  
Eomer griff an seinen Gürtel und brachte ein kurzes Messer zu Tage. Damit durchschnitt er die Handfesseln des Elben, um ihn dann mit einer schnellen und gewaltsamen Bewegung eng an sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Du magst es... du kannst es nicht abstreiten, du magst es... Prinzchen, hat sich einmal in deinem Leben dir schon mal jemand genähert, der dich nicht angebetet hat? Der dich nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten hat, dich ansehen zu dürfen? Der dir nicht die Stiefel geleckt hat? Jemand, der dich einfach - nimmt? Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht? Oh, aber es gefällt dir... " Eomer drückte sich noch enger an Legolas, der nicht sicher war, ob er Widerstand leisten sollte oder nicht, aber sein Körper hatte ihn eh schon erbärmlich verraten. Sein Puls raste, sein Gesicht rötete sich, sein Atem ging in schnellen, abgehackten Zügen.  
  
Das Bild Aragorns flatterte durch seine aufgescheuchte Seele. Seine heimliche Verehrung dieses Mannes, die scheuen Blicke die sie sich zugeworfen hatten... doch Eomer holte ihn rasch wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Seine Hände fuhren seinen Rücken herauf und herunter und eine Hand verhakte sich schlussendlich in seinem Zopf am Hinterkopf, der ihm die Haare aus der Stirn hielt, die andere ruhte fest und bestimmt auf seiner rechten Hinterbacke.  
  
Der Elb spürte ein Pochen und Pulsieren, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste.  
  
"Und - nun - sag - es - mir!" Eomers blaue Augen blitzten, als er sein Becken an Legolas' drückte.  
  
"Was soll ich sagen?" keuchte Legolas und wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er sich mehr nicht hätte verraten können. Allein seine Stimme sprach Bände.  
  
"Dass du willst, dass ich dich nehme. Dass du danach verlangst, mir zu gehören. Dass du dich mir unterwirfst."  
  
"Niemals!" brach es aus Legolas heraus.  
  
Als ihn der Schlag ins Gesicht traf, holte er zum Gegenschlag aus, seine Handgelenke wurden aber sofort gefangen.  
  
"Die Zeiten sind dunkel, Legolas", flüsterte Eomer, seine Stimme nun mehr ein bedrohliches Flüstern. "Diese Gegenden hier sind vergessen... und verloren. Keiner wird dich hier suchen. Gib dich mir, und ich lasse dich gehen."  
  
Der blonde Mann ließ den Elben wieder los.  
  
"Wenn du dann noch gehen möchtest", fügte er hinzu, griff in Legolas' Tunika und riss sie ihm entzwei.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MEHR GIBT ES ABER WIRKLICH ERST NACH TWO TOWERS PREMIERE!!!!! 


	6. Tanz der Leidenschaft

Kapitel 6: Tanz der Leidenschaft  
  
  
  
A/N: Produkt einer schlaflosen Nacht vom 16. auf den 17. Dezember. Ich konnte selbst nicht auf die Fortsetzung warten.  
  
Warnungen: Slash, seltsame Gedanken, stilistisch gewollte Wiederholungen, wirre Träume meinerseits bezüglich Eomer. :: lautlach ::  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Er konnte seinen Herzschlag hören.  
  
Jetzt wieder konnte er hören, nachdem er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war.  
  
Sein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, sein rechter Arm schlang sich um die Taille des Mannes.  
  
Legolas wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Der Moment konnte so leicht zestört werden. So lange Eomer schlief, konnte er sich seinen Gedanken hingeben, konnte sich vorstellen, dass es mehr war als nur verzehrendes Feuer. So lange Eomer weit weg war, mit seiner Seele, konnte er träumen und musste sich nicht schämen für das, was er fühlte.  
  
Eomers Herz. Gleichmäßig, kraftvoll und ruhig schlug es, ein Abbild seines Trägers.  
  
Legolas presste sein linkes Ohr noch stärker auf die Brust des Mannes.  
  
Sein Herz.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tage waren vergangen, seitdem er hierher verschleppt worden war und seitdem ihm Eomer die Tür gewiesen hatte.  
  
Er hatte sein Versprechen eingelöst. Legolas hatte sich willentlich vergessen und sich dem blonden Mann hingegeben, für die Freiheit, für seinen Auftrag. Und dann war es geschehen. Als Eomer die Türe aufriss und Legolas am Arm packte, ihn im buchstäblichen Sinne herauswerfen wollte, hatte sich der Elb geweigert.  
  
"Ich gehe nicht, Eomer", hatte er gesagt und seinen Blick aufgerichtet, seine Augen trafen die des Menschen.  
  
"Aber ich möchte, dass du gehst, Legolas", hatte Eomer geantwortet und sein Blick war kalt gewesen. "Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für dich. Mein Herz ist verfinstert, es war ein Fehler, dich mitzunehmen."  
  
Statt einer Antwort war Legolas am Körper des Mannes herabgeglitten und brachte den Rohirim um den Verstand. Danach riss ihn Eomer nach oben, schwer atmend, und stieß ihn zurück. Legolas' Rücken traf hart auf die Wand, aber er wandte den Blick nicht ab. Wie Gegner standen sie einander gegenüber, dann verließ Eomer das Zimmer, die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss und ein Schlüssel drehte sich herum.  
  
'Ich bleibe also doch', dachte der Elb in zynischer Selbstverachtung und warf sich auf das Bett.  
  
  
  
  
  
So vergingen die Tage.  
  
In den Nächten kam er. Und er nahm sich, was ihm der Elb ohne Rückhalt und ohne Hemmungen gab. Legolas spürte, wie egal ihm alles andere in seinem Leben geworden war. Nur noch er zählte. Der wilde blonde Mann, so zornig in seinem Blick, so wütend darüber, wie es nun gekommen war. Seine Beute weigerte sich zu fliehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine Beute beanspruchte ihn. Je härter er mit dem Elben umsprang, desto mehr Feuer entfachte er, und in einer Nacht ging er an die Grenze... er versuchte erneut, Legolas zu schlagen. Mit dem Echo hatte er nicht gerechnet... Legolas war ein gewandter Kämpfer und Eomer heimste sich eine angebrochene Nase ein. Seine Beute schlug zurück.  
  
Sie rangen miteinander. Sie kämpften. Legolas unterlag, doch er unterlag immer so, dass es eine Drohung war. Eomer spürte die Gefahr, die er sich nach Rohan geholt hatte. Der Elb hatte seine Kraft noch nicht einmal andeutungsweise ausgespielt. Was zwischen ihnen lief war ein Tanz - ein Tanz der Gewalt und der Beherrschung, ein Tanz der Unterwerfung und ständigen Bedrohung. Es konnte jede Minute kippen, und Eomer wusste darum. Eben dies machte es so reizvoll.  
  
  
  
  
  
Und wenn er schlief, dann wachte Legolas.  
  
Sein Ohr am Herzen des Mannes.  
  
So kraftvoll, so ruhig, so stark. 


	7. Die Verbannung

Kapitel 7: Die Verbannung  
  
  
  
A/N: Folgt teilweise gedanklich dem Film, weniger dem Buch. Diverse Plotänderungen, aber das ist ja schon von Kapitel 1 an so gewesen... dankt nicht mir, dankt Peter Jackson, meinem Hobbit-Plotbunny. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich DINGE mit ihm anstellen, die unaussprechlich sind. Ich kann aber nicht, außerdem bin ich ein höflicher Elb und lasse Contenance walten. So also hier... meine Rache an Peter Jackson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas betrachtete mit fragendem Blick die Situation, in der er sich auf einem Male befand. Eomer packte zusammen, mit einem Zorn und einer Wildheit, die dem Elb zwar nicht unbekannt war, aber in dieser Hinsicht noch nicht zu Tage getreten war.  
  
"Was ist los, Eomer?" fragte Legolas und stand auf, um näher an den Rohirim heranzutreten.  
  
"Schnür dein Bündel, Elb, oder bleibe hier - ich werde Rohan verlassen, und zwar sofort... mit all meinen Getreuen!"  
  
"Eomer - ich -" Der blonde Mann drehte sich um, sah Legolas mit glitzernden Augen ins Gesicht. "Geh mit oder verschwinde, es ist mir gleich!" fauchte er und wandte sich erneut ab, um gereizt die Schnallen seines Rucksackes zu verschließen.  
  
"Ist es das?" flüsterte Legolas und spürte einen Stich tief in seinem Inneren. Dann begann er wortlos die wenigen Dinge, die ihm Eomer in den Tagen seines Aufenthalts in Rohan überlassen hatte, zusammenzusuchen. Er streifte seine dunkelgrüne Tunika über und zog seine Stiefel an, dann nickte er kurz und warf sich sein Bündel über die Schulter.  
  
"Wir reiten sofort!" erwiderte Eomer. Es war keine Feststellung, es war ein Befehl.  
  
"Du wirst ein eigenes Pferd erhalten, ich lasse mich nicht dadurch aufhalten, dass ich auf dich achten muss. Du kannst ebenso gut gehen, du bist frei. Ich lege keinen Wert auf deine Begleitung, Elb. Ich schenke dir das Pferd. Lenke seine Schritte, wohin du möchtest."  
  
Legolas schluckte und senkte seinen Blick. Er widerstand dem Drängen, Eomer in seine Arme zu nehmen und seine vollen Lippen zu küssen. Er widerstand dem Gefühl, hemmungslos zu weinen. Er widerstand dem Trieb, den Mann aufs Bett zu werfen und sich zu nehmen, was er von ihm begehrte. Stattdessen überzog eine regungslose Maske der Alterslosigkeit sein Gesicht und als er wieder aufsah, verließ Eomer den Raum.  
  
Legolas folgte ihm.  
  
  
  
Das Pferd, das ihm Eomer zugedacht hatte, entpuppte sich als ein wunderschöner Schimmel, und der Elb verband sich sofort gedanklich mit dem Hengst. Sanfte braune Augen sprachen von Verständnis und Treue, und Legolas küsste die weichen Nüstern des Rosses, bevor er sich ohne Sattel, wie er es gewohnt war, auf das Pferd schwang.  
  
Im Geraune der Rohirim konnte er erkennen, warum Eomer so Hals über Kopf aufbrach... er war nicht mehr geduldet in Rohan. Der Berater des Königs, Grima Schlangenzunge, hatte den ohnehin verdunkelten Geist des Königs Theoden dergestalt beeinflusst, dass sich dieser dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, Eomer zu verbannen.  
  
Und Eomer ging.  
  
Legolas folgte ihm. 


	8. Der Ruf des weißen Zauberers

Kapitel 8: Der Ruf des Weißen Zauberers  
  
  
  
Tagelang waren die Rohirim auf ihrem Wege, ohne Ziel, ohne Rast. Dunkelheit lag in der Luft und das Wetter verschlechterte sich stündlich.  
  
Von ferne wehten schwarze Wolken heran, und Legolas roch das Übel. Mehr als schlechtes Wetter, es war der Hauch des Todes.  
  
Krieg.  
  
Eine gewaltige Schlacht tobte... irgendwo. Legolas' geschärfte Sinne vermochten nicht zu erfassen, wo und wer, doch er zuckte zusammen in den Nächten, in denen er fern von Eomer am Feuer saß und Rufe hörte, die sein Herz erreichten, doch nicht so laut, dass er vermochte die Stimmen zu erkennen.  
  
Regen setzte ein und die Männer spürten wie die Kälte und die Nässe bis zu ihren Knochen drang. Eomers Blick war verdüsterte, wenn Legolas ihn erspähen konnte. Mehr als ein Mal spielte der Elb mit dem Gedanken, die Schar der Rohirim zu verlassen, doch irgend etwas hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Das Feuer flackerte, wieder war eine Nacht ins Land gegangen. Regen prasselte und Legolas beschloss, sich zu Eomer zu begeben. Sein Herz zog ihn dorthin, wenngleich er wusste, dass ihn nur Ablehnung und harte Worte empfangen würden.  
  
Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Kaum hatte er sich neben Eomer niedergelassen, griff der Pferdemann nach ihm und zog ihn eng an sich. Dann geschah etwas, das Legolas zutiefst verstörte. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so weit gebracht, und noch nie war er tiefer gefallen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, und Eomer schien es nicht zu stören. Danach rannte der Elb weg, in die Nacht. Ein Baum wurde Zeuge seiner Tränen und seiner Verzweiflung. Jetzt würde er gehen... dies war der Auslöser, dass er die Schar der Rohirim verlassen würde. Nie wieder würde er einem von ihnen bei Tageslicht in die Augen sehen können.  
  
  
  
Als sich Legolas zum Lager zurückgeschlichen hatte, auf der Suche nach seinem Schimmel, warf ihn gleißendes Licht zu Boden. Und eine Stimme sprach auf ihn ein, besänftigend und tief, bekannt und gut...  
  
"Wir müssen nach Helm's Klamm. Sofort. Brecht auf."  
  
Der Elb schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein..." flüsterte er, als er aufblickte und in Gandalfs Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ich bin wiedergekommen am Wendepunkt der Zeiten", sprach der Zauberer weiter und berührte den Elben an der Schulter, "und das Schicksal Mittelerdes steht auf Messers Schneide. Verlieren sie die Schlacht, verlieren sie das Leben. Kommt nun... ", Gandalf neigte sich Legolas zu: "Und du, Legolas, eile dich. Eile dich ganz besonders."  
  
Die Rohirim verloren keine Sekunde. Der Aufbruch war ein sofortiger, und im schnellsten Galopp folgten die Pferdemänner Gandalf, dem weißen Zauberer, zu dessen Seite Legolas ritt. 


	9. Helms Klamm

Kapitel 9: Helms Klamm  
  
  
  
Sie galoppierten den Hang herunter. Die Hornburg war umzingelt, der Wall gefallen, die Lage schien aussichtslos, doch Gandalf und die Rohirim schafften das scheinbar Unmögliche: Die Armeen der Finsternis mussten sich zurückziehen, die Burg war befreit.  
  
Legolas rannte in den inneren Hof und traf fast unmittelbar auf Aragorn und Gimli.  
  
"Wo hast du gesteckt, Legolas?" fragte Aragorn besorgt und streckte seinen Arm nach dem Elben aus. "Ich wurde... aufgehalten..." wich Legolas aus und ließ seine Augen zu Gimli gleiten, der sehr erschöpft, aber zufrieden aussah.  
  
"Legolas...", Aragorn nahm den Gefährten beiseite und sah ihn ernst an.  
  
Da fiel Legolas' Blick auf die Toten.  
  
Elben.  
  
Und mitten unter ihnen...  
  
  
  
ihr Hauptmann, Haldir von Lorien.  
  
"Haldir - NEIN!" schrie Legolas und warf sich auf seine Kniee, nahm den reglosen Körper seines Freundes in seine Arme. Tränen stürzten aus seinen Augen und er klagte seine Trauer in den schwarzen Himmel.  
  
Aragorns Hand legte sich auf seine Schultern, strichen über seine Haare, doch Legolas war untröstlich.  
  
"Er starb in meinen Armen", flüsterte Aragorn, doch Legolas hörte nicht zu.  
  
  
  
Mittlerweile war Eomer herangetreten, stand neben Aragorn. Er zögerte, dann wechselte er einen Blick mit Aragorn, der seine Hand zurückzog, und Eomer kniete neben dem Elben, legte seinen Arm um den zitternden Bogenschützen und drückte ihn an sich. 


	10. Regen des Herzens

Kapitel 10: Regen des Herzens  
  
  
  
Es regnet.  
  
Wasser fällt vom Himmel.  
  
Ich kann es fühlen.  
  
Das Wasser ist nicht kalt.  
  
Es ist warm.  
  
Es ist heiß.  
  
Es ist salzig.  
  
  
  
Es sind Tränen.  
  
  
  
Wie durch einen Schleier nehme ich es wahr, und ich höre etwas.  
  
Wer weint...  
  
Warum...  
  
  
  
So lasst mich gehen.  
  
Ich bin so ferne...  
  
Und die Ewigkeit naht, die Ruhe...  
  
Ich werde nicht wiederkehren.  
  
  
  
Wo ich bin, ist kein Schmerz.  
  
Doch dieser warme Regen...  
  
Wer ist es, der um mich weint?  
  
  
  
Ich kehre wieder...  
  
Wegen deiner Tränen.  
  
  
  
Schmerz.  
  
Wegen dir.  
  
Kehre ich wieder.  
  
Wegen deiner Tränen.  
  
  
  
Ich  
  
Kehre  
  
Wieder...............  
  
  
  
Ich komme zurück.  
  
  
  
Wegen deiner Tränen. 


	11. Morgenröte

Kapitel 11: Morgenröte  
  
  
  
Aragorn sah über die Schulter des zitternden Elben, der den toten Galadhrim in seinen Armen hielt. Eomer stand auf, schüttelte den Kopf. Gimli schwieg. Der Zauberer schloss seine Augen, murmelte ein stilles Gebet.  
  
Legolas' Blick war verschleiert, er küsste die bereits erkaltenden Lippen seines Freundes von Jugend an, ließ seiner Trauer ungehemmten Lauf, strich über die verwirrten hellblonden, silbrig glänzenden Haare des lorischen Elben und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihnen. Eng presste er ihn an sich, ein letztes Mal.  
  
Aragorn spürte, wie auch in ihm Tränen aufstiegen. Erinnerungen wurden wach, Erinnerungen an Begegnungen mit Haldir von Lorien - wie sie sich kennenlernten... es waren unliebsame Ereignisse zunächst, doch sie hatten sich schätzen gelernt. Und immer stand Haldir zwischen ihm und Legolas. Dennoch waren sie Freunde geworden. Und nun hatte er sich geopfert - für die letzte Allianz zwischen Menschen und Elben, im Kampf gegen Sauron.  
  
Haldirs Augen waren trübe. Eine undurchsichtige Schicht hatte die einst strahlenden, blitzenden, wachen Augen des Hauptmannes der Galadhrim überzogen, die immer ein wenig spöttisch dreinblickten und alles zu sehen schienen. Aragorn warf einen letzten Blick in diese Augen, über Legolas hinweg.  
  
Dann stockte Aragorn der Atem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Schleier, der sich über Haldirs graue Augen gezogen hatte, brach entzwei.  
  
Es war, als ob eine Sonne in ihnen aufging. Langsam, gemächlich, aber stetig.  
  
Und hinter dem Schleier blitzte es blau.  
  
Aragorn rieb sich die Augen.  
  
Ist es bei Elben so, wenn sie in die Hallen Mandos treten, dass ihre Augen noch einmal klar werden?, fragte er sich, doch seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die blauen, nun klaren Augen des Toten - DES TOTEN???? - sich bewegten.  
  
"Legolas....", flüsterte Aragorn und trat an den trauernden Elben heran, berührte seine Schulter sanft, rüttelte ihn. "Legolas..."  
  
Legolas blickte auf, sah hinter sich, sah dem Mann in die Augen. Aragorn erschrak für einen Moment, als er den Ausdruck der unendlichen Trauer in ihnen sah, das beginnende Zeichen des Dahinschwindens, des Todes aus Trauer, doch er wusste, dass dies nicht passieren würde, denn er griff sanft in Legolas' Schopf und drehte dessen Kopf zurück, so dass der Blick des Elben auf Haldirs Gesicht fiel.  
  
Und Haldir lächelte.  
  
Unter Schmerzen, aber er lächelte.  
  
Und der Regen hörte auf, eine Morgenröte überzog den Himmel, als Haldir von Lorien die Hallen Mandos verließ und wiederkehrte.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachbemerkung: Danke für die Reviews, tausend Dank... aber die meisten von euch (die aus dem gewissen Forum! ::smile:: ) wissen, warum ich schreibe - und dass es sich bei dieser Fanfiction um eine Art mentale Onanie meinerseits handelt insofern, dass ich in der Tat genau dies tue, was ihr ahnt... ich hole IHN wieder zurück. Wenn PJ ihn sterben lassen kann, kann ich ihn wieder heilen, so einfach ist das in Mittelerde.  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel wird dramatisch. Versprochen. Und - es wird das letzte. Ich bringe tatsächlich mal eine Geschichte zu Ende. !!!! 


	12. Erkenntnis

Kapitel 12: Erkenntnis  
  
  
  
Legolas starrte Haldir an, dessen Gesicht sich mit sanfter Röte überzog.  
  
Diese Augen... blau wie ein Frühlingsmorgen, nicht mehr grau wie ein Herbsttag an der Schwelle des Winters.  
  
Nicht mehr der Gleiche.  
  
Und doch... ER.  
  
Blut quoll unter Haldirs Rüstung hervor, doch er lächelte, sein Brustkorb hob sich und er streckte unter Mühen seine rechte Hand aus, um Legolas zu berühren - seine Augen, die tränenleer waren, gerötet und ungläubig auf ihn sahen.  
  
"Legolas - Melethron-nin..." flüsterte der Elb und sank wieder zurück, immer noch lächelnd.  
  
"Bringt ihn sofort in die Burg!" befahl Aragorn und Legolas schob sogleich seine Arme unter den Galadhrim, ihn zu tragen.  
  
Legolas' Augen nahmen einen fiebrigen, hektischen Ausdruck an, als er zu Aragorn blickte. "Hilf mir bitte!" brachte er hervor, mit einer Stimme, die kaum hörbar war, und Aragorn nahm vorsichtig die Beine des Verletzten. Gemeinsam trugen sie ihn in das Innere der Burg, in ein noch unzerstörtes Gemach, und legten ihn auf ein Bett.  
  
Gandalf und Gimli blieben am Wall, um nach weiteren Verletzten zu suchen, Eomer folgte Aragorn und Legolas.  
  
In der Tür stehen bleibend betrachtete er, wie der Mensch und der Elb sich um den verletzten Hauptmann der lorischen Elben kümmerten, ihm vorsichtig den Panzer abnahmen und die Wunde versorgten. Haldirs Blick ließ keine Sekunde von Legolas ab, und als Aragorn die Verbände gerichtet hatte, richtete sich Haldir vorsichtig auf.  
  
"Tolo..." sagte er, seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern, aber deutlich verständlich.  
  
Sofort kam Legolas seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte sich zu seinem Freund, der nach Legolas' Hand griff.  
  
"Du hast mich nicht gehen lassen, Legolas..." flüsterte er, und Legolas schluckte Tränen herunter, die sich ihre Bahn brechen wollten, doch er unterdrückte sie. Haldir benötigte nun Stärke seinerseits und nicht gar Schwäche, die getröstet werden musste - von jemandem, der eben noch ... tot war.  
  
Denn Haldir war tot gewesen, darüber war sich zumindest Legolas im Klaren, wenngleich er wusste, dass die Männer, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten, dies nicht wussten, dies nicht mal in Erwägung zogen.  
  
Ein Mensch starb.  
  
Dann war er tot.  
  
Ein Elb konnte ebenfalls sterben.  
  
Doch es war ihm möglich, zurückzukehren - selten machte einer davon Gebrauch, doch es war nicht unmöglich. Auch Glorfindel war zurückgekehrt, nachdem er den Balrog geschlachtet hatte. Damals waren es die Tränen Elronds gewesen, die den Elben ins Leben zurückgeholt hatten. Für einen Elben, der derartig betrauert wurde und erst seit kurzem in Mandos Hallen weilte, war es unmöglich, dort zu verbleiben, musste er doch damit rechnen, dass der Trauernde ihm dorthin folgen würde. Und Leben galt für einen Elben immer das meiste... und so verhielt es sich auch mit Haldir.  
  
Doch es war mehr als nur Leben, was ihn zurückrief.  
  
Legolas presste seine Lippen aufeinander und bemühte sich zu lächeln.  
  
Eomer atmete hörbar aus und Legolas' Geist richtete sich auf ihn. Seine Augen suchten die des Rohirim und als sich die Augen des Menschen und des Elben trafen, da lief ihre ganze Geschichte vor ihren inneren Augen noch einmal ab...  
  
Eomer sah in seinen Erinnerungen Legolas...  
  
ihre Kämpfe, ihre Nächte...  
  
die Weigerung des Elben, zu gehen...  
  
etwas in diesen Augen, die ihn nun bannten.  
  
Und Legolas erinnerte sich der Momente, in denen sein Ohr das Herz des Mannes hatte schlagen hören. Augenblicke, in denen er sich so sehr gewünscht hätte, dass....  
  
Haldir richtete sich auf.  
  
Legolas wandte seinen Blick zurück zu dem Galadhrim, und vorsichtig strich er über dessen silberne Haare.  
  
"Du bist für mich zurückgekommen, ich werde für dich da sein, so lange du es möchtest", sagte der Düsterwälder Elb leise und beugte sich vor, seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.  
  
  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Legolas." 


	13. Der Segen der Valar

Kapitel 13: Der Segen der Valar  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Legolas."  
  
  
  
  
  
Es gab keinem in dem Raum, der nicht zusammenzuckte beim Klang dieser Worte.  
  
Aragorn, dessen weitaufgerissene Augen den Rohirim durchbohrten, der mit festem Blick auf den blonden Elben sah, der an der Seite des Verwundeten saß.  
  
Legolas selbst, der sich umwandte wie vom Blitz gerührt, ungläubig Eomer anstarrend.  
  
Und schlussendlich Haldir, dessen rechte Hand Legolas losließ, Überraschung auch auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
  
  
"Du - und ER?" durchbrach schließlich Aragorn das Schweigen, das sich über das Zimmer gelegt hatte. Keiner hatte gewagt, auch nur laut zu atmen. Gedanken waren greifbar, sie mussten nicht ausgesprochen werden.  
  
  
  
Legolas atmete tief ein, senkte dann seinen Blick.  
  
Eomer trat heran, legte seine Hand auf Legolas' linke Schulter.  
  
Die Wärme des Menschen durchdrang rasch den Elben, der seine Augen schloss.  
  
  
  
"Legolas - bitte antworte mir. Eomer und du - ihr... ihr seid... ihr habt... ihr.....?" Aragorn fehlten eindeutig die Worte, ebenso wie Haldir, der nur vor sich hin starrte, ins Leere.  
  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
  
"Es ist zu spät, Eomer...", flüsterte er und legte seine rechte Hand auf Eomers, die auf seiner Schulter verweilte. Dann löste er sie, küsste sie und ließ sie Eomer.  
  
"Zu spät, Legolas? Was ist zu spät? Ich weiß, was du für mich fühlst... und ich fühle das Gleiche für dich!"  
  
Aragorn wagte kein weiteres Wort zu äußern, er erkannte, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, und er wusste den Ausgang dieses Geschehens, ohne den Beginn zu kennen.  
  
Legolas' Augen sahen zurück... und sie sahen, was war. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so vergessen und nie zuvor war er so wenig er selbst gewesen wie in den Wochen mit Eomer - und nie zuvor so sehr er selbst.  
  
Und weiter zurück sah Legolas.  
  
Haldir von Lorien - und er.  
  
Sie kannten sich seit ewigen Zeiten - und seit ewigen Zeiten liebte Legolas von Düsterwald Haldir von Lothlorien. Nie war ihre Liebe erfüllt worden - denn zu viel hielt die beiden Elben davon ab, sich ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben. Vor allem der drohende Schatten Thranduils hinderte den Prinzen Düsterwalds davon ab, Haldir selbst oder sonst irgendwem zu gestehen, was ihm der Oberste Wächter Loriens wirklich bedeutete. Allein Aragorn hatte er sich einst anvertraut, und diesem war ein Pfeil durchs Herz gedrungen, doch anerkannte er mit der Zeit neidlos die tiefe Freundschaft, die sich zwischen Haldir und Legolas über Jahrhunderte hinweg aufgebaut hatte.  
  
Wie viel Haldir ihm bedeutete, war ihm nun, nach der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm, wirklich klar geworden.  
  
Und wie nahe er daran gewesen war, ihn für immer zu verlieren.  
  
Und wie überaus feige es von ihm gewesen war, Haldir zu verweigern, was er Eomer bereitwillig gegeben hatte.  
  
Ja, Eomer hatte ihn dazu gezwungen.  
  
Zunächst.  
  
Welch überaus gute Ausrede vor ihm selbst... 'ich hatte ja keine Wahl, ich musste es ja tun...!' - welch gigantische Lüge. Legolas verabscheute sich in diesem Augenblick selbst.  
  
  
  
Wann bekam jemand eine zweite Möglichkeit, alles gutzumachen, was er in seinem Leben vertan hatte? Wann blickten die Valar so gnädig auf jemanden, dass sie sich derart erbarmten und ihren Segen so offensichtlich verteilten, dass ihn zurückzuweisen einem Frevel gleichkäme?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Es war falsch, mich zu entführen, Eomer. Es war falsch, dein Spiel mitzuspielen. Und es ist nun falsch, wenn wir denken, wir waren je mehr als... Jäger und Beute...", Legolas drehte sich um, stand auf, sah dem Mann aus Rohan direkt in die Augen, wie er es immer getan hatte.  
  
"Es gab Augenblicke", fuhr Legolas fort, "Augenblicke, in denen ich dachte, es könnte mehr sein. Aber es war nie mehr. Bis zuletzt hast du mich abgelehnt und weggeschickt. Und ich habe vergessen, wo meine Liebe auf mich wartete. Es tut mir unendlich leid, meine Liebe verleugnet zu haben und mich so vergessen zu haben... für dich, Eomer, für den ich nie mehr war als - ein Spielzeug..."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder Haldir zu.  
  
"Und ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür, dass mir die Valar die Gelegenheit gaben, mich nicht nur bei dir zu entschuldigen, Haldir von Lorien, sondern dich zurückzurufen... um dir im Leben zu beweisen, dass mein Herz das Deine ist. Was auch immer es bedeuten mag - ich werde dich nie mehr verleugnen. Und nun....", Legolas sah Eomer an, dessen Gesicht sehr ernst geworden war, dann schweifte sein Blick zu Aragorn, "nun bitte... geht. Was Haldir und ich zu besprechen haben, das ist nicht für die Ohren der Menschen bestimmt."  
  
  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anmerkung Goldleaf: Für eure Ohren erstmal auch nicht...  
  
SPOILER: Ich kann euch nur so viel versichern - es dauert nicht lange an. Thranduils Schatten ist zu mächtig.  
  
Ende, ja Ende. Fortsetzung: "Der Starrsinn der Elben", auf Wunsch von Keeline... und genau hier passt es, Keely! Ein bisschen überarbeiten muss ich es noch, aber es wird Teil 2 dieser etwas breiter angelegten Saga. Und Teil 3 ist auch schon geplant...!  
  
Ein Dank allen, die bis hierher mitgelesen haben und ausführlich kommentiert haben! Ich bin richtig stolz drauf, eine Geschichte zumindest partiell zum Ende gebracht zu haben... und das liegt unter anderem ganz sicher an eurer aufmunternden Begleitung, ein ganz liebes Danke an euch alle!  
  
Vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch ne Side-Story, in der dann Aragorn Eomer tröstet. Wäre das ein Ding? ::lächel::  
  
  
  
Euer Goldleaf 


End file.
